The Study Date
by Nyan Katya
Summary: Kid and Maka seem to like each other, and Kid has invited Maka to a study date! Will this study date lead them to become more than just friends? KiMa - 33 I mean, admit it, Maka and Kid would be so cute together :D333 Imagine their babies' eyes? Just IMAGINE IT. xD First Fanfic online, don't judge /.\ REVIEWS ARE WELCOME :DDDD And I will read them all :33
1. Chapter 1

"Maka!" Kid called. Maka turned, her emerald green eyes quickly spotting Kid. She bid goodbye to Tsubaki and began walking towards Kid. Kid was mesmerized. She was walking so perfectly, with a cute confident gait, looking beautifully symmetrical as her two dirty blonde pigtails flowed behind her. Before he could catch his breath, she was there, standing no more than a couple of feet away from him. He gazed at her beautiful symmetry, taking it in and inhaling the beauty of it.  
"Maka's really something," Kid thought.  
"Erm... hello, Kid?" Maka blushed slightly, as she noticed he'd been staring at her.  
Kidd noticed too. "Ah-um hey, Maka!" he chuckled nervously as he straightened his tie, and leaned against the lockers behind him. "I was just ah, wondering... w-what I mean to say is... argh!" Why in Father's name was he so nervous? 'Just ask her,' the impatient voice in his head pleaded. His palms were sweating, his stomach was full of butterflies, and his heart was thumping faster than it had ever thumped while he was on Beelzebub.  
"Kidd-kun... are you feeling alright?" Maka sounded worried.  
'Just spit it out already!' "Maka do you want to work on Sid-Sensei's meister project with me?!" The words came out all jumbled together, barely understandable, and Kid mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot. Gritting his teeth, he waited for her answer.  
Maka smiled. "S-sure," she stuttered. Dammit, she'd stuttered! She unconsciously looked down at her boots. "I-I was planning to ask you anyway-"  
She'd been planning to WHAT!? Kid slipped from the locker, and fell.  
"Kid! Are you okay!?" Maka's face flushed a violent pink, but it was nothing compared to the fiery scarlet on Kid's own face. He quickly jumped back up, brushing himself off, and fixing his tie, being sure not to look asymmetrical.  
"I-I'm fine!" he stuttered. "Just being, y-you know me, C-Clumsy old Kid!" he gave a shaky grin, but the scarlet on his face was impossible to disguise.  
Maka's own face began to turn from pink to a sharp rouge, as she asked shyly, "So when should we work on the project?"  
"Gallows Mansion... at... say, eight?" Kid stuttered.  
Maka smiled. "Okay~ see you then!" She turned, walking towards her dorm.  
"Bye... Maka..." Kid sighed. He summoned Beelzebub, and hopping on thought, 'Now, to make sure everything is absolutely perfect... and symmetrical!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! :DD Well, I got a lot of views, but I really want more REviews. I enjoy writing fanfiction for you guys, but I also need constructive criticism, so I know you guys enjoy it. Here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy. KIMA! 3333333**_

* * *

**MAKA AND SOUL'S DORM**

"Soooouuuulllll, I'm hoommeee!" Maka called out, and shut the door behind her. She set her things down in her bedroom, and returned to the living room to tidy up a bit. Just when she'd finished, a bleeding Soul ran out of his room.  
"Why won't Soul play with Blair-chan?!" a seductive voice whined. "I just want to have some fun!"  
"Get away from me you darn cat!" Soul said, trying to contain his nosebleed. Blair dashed out of his room, wearing nothing but her underwear. Tackling the weapon down, she squeezed his head in between her breasts. Not being able to contain it any longer, Soul snapped, and blood gushed out all over the floor.  
"DOUBLE MAKA CHOP!" Two huge heavy Webster's Special Edition Dictionaries tomahawked both the cat and weapon, knocking them both into a daze. Maka let out a huff, and began looking for what she should cook.  
Recuperating from the blow, smoke still steaming from his forehead, Soul sat up. "What's for dinner?" he asked, rubbing his sore head.  
"It'll have to be ramen again," Maka sighed. "I don't have time to cook anything else."  
"Fine with me," Soul mumbled, as the cat took this opportunity to slink away. "But why don't you have time? Today's Friday, remember?"  
"Yeah, but I'm going over to Kiddo's today, and I need to get ready." Maka set the water to boil, and began to season it.  
"What're you going over to the Gallow's mansion for? Don't tell me you and Kid are...?"  
"Of course not! We're doing Sid-sensei's project together." Maka's face flushed slightly, and she hoped he didn't notice.  
"Ha! Of course that's it! What was I thinking?! Who would want to date a flat-chested bookworm like-"  
"MAKA-CHOP!"

**GALLOWS MANSION**

Liz and Patti watched wearily, as Kid walked around the entire living room carrying a tape measurer and a lever. Kid was very concentrated. He checked the candles, making sure they were all the same length on either side. He checked the paintings on the walls, making sure they were all level. Then he began to check the upstairs. Liz and Patti followed as he made sure the end of the toilet paper was folded into a triangle, and made sure everything in his meditating room was symmetrical. Afterwards, he went to his private library, making sure that all the books were on the correct shelves, and nothing was out of place.  
Curiousity finally getting the better of the elder Thompson sister, Liz asked, "Kid, is someone coming over?"  
Kid stopped and gave her a puzzled look. "As a matter of fact, yes. How could you tell?"  
Liz made an irrittated gesture towards herself. "Hey, I'm not that stupid. Give me a little credit. You've been checking the house for what seems like an hour already. So, who's coming over?"  
Kid sighed. "If it really interests you, Maka and I are going to work on a project together."  
"Ooooohhh~ Maaakkaaa!" Patti giggled, and Liz gave a look of surprise, and understanding.  
"Kid... do you love Maka?" she asked, giving him a teasing grin.  
Kid's faced blushed a slight pink. "No! What gave you that idea! Sure, I feel weird around her sometimes, and I catch myself staring at her every once in a while... but so what!? That doesn't mean anything!" His face grew redder and redder as he kept talking.  
"What do you mean you feel weird? Like you have butterflies in your stomach? Like you've just done a 360 on top of Beelzebub? And does your heart start thumping really fast, and you can barely get a word out?" Liz looked and Kid and smiled.  
"Wow... I guess I do love Maka..." He blushed a faint scarlet as he realized he was defeated. "The question now is... does she like me back?" He pondered over this for a moment.  
"LOOK IT'S MAKA!" Patti cried out!  
"What?!-" Kid fell flat on his face, and the younger Thompson sister burst into hysterical laughter. Kid gave her a dangerous look as his face flushed a deep scarlet, and his golden eyes smoldered and turned darker.  
"Erm- Patti, I think it's time for us to go study now..." Liz grabbed the younger Thompson and dashed out before Kid could get a hold of her. Patti may be able to fight with Kid pretty evenly, but she'd much rather not have them fight. Besides, Kid had a girl coming over!

Maka stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She undid her hair from her messy bun, and began loooking through her closet. She had no idea what she would wear. All she found were Shibusen uniforms. Unless...  
A few minutes later, Maka yelled out, "SOUL! I'm leaving now! I'll tell Liz you said hi!" She added in a teasing voice. Soul poked his head out of his room. The door had closed. He hadn't even gotten a glimpse of her. Darn it, how'd that uptight bookworm know he liked the elder Thompson sister!

Kidd stepped back from his handiwork. Everything looked perfectly symmetrical, and he himself was ready. The only thing left was to wait for-  
*DING DONG* Kid straightened out his tie one last time, and began walking towards the door. He checked his hair, and reached out for the door handle. Taking one last deep breath, turned the handle, and swung the door open.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING :DD THAT CLIFF HANGER IS EVIL HUH? :3 LOL**  
**LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE? I'LL UPDATE THE STORY TOMORROW :DDD**


End file.
